In order to utilize water for drinking purposes, or to treat wastewater for discharge, it may be desired to remove various dissolved and suspended constituents. These constituents may include heavy metals, oil and grease, calcium, magnesium, iron, silica, and dissolved and suspended organic material. While the quality of water varies greatly between sources, it almost always has one or more of the above constituents. Removal of these constituents is typically done utilizing a physical/chemical treatment process. This type of process uses a combination of chemical reactions and physical separation processes to separate and remove the constituents from the water in a solid form.